The 4th Sister
by heavenssadi
Summary: Finally. Dwayne. The serious. Quiet brother of the Lost Boys comes across the mate he's been waiting to meet. But what will happen when Sandra enters his world? Will final piece of the puzzle now be in place? Or will it crumble? Who knows. Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any rights to The Lost Boys. Simply a Fan making a Fanfic Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

1977

Sandra POV

"Sandra Kathleen Rowe! I best not find any lights still turned on. Its way past bed time!" My mother yelled from the bottom of the staircase.

Quickly I reached over to turn off my lamp and tried my best to act asleep. Couldn't help but smirk when the sound of my door started to open. Mom knew better.

"Good little girls should know...Monsters like to come and visit them when they aren't asleep by now" Mom smirked. I turned my head to try and hide my own smile. "All kinds of monsters...Scary ones..hairy ones...and..TICKLE MONSTERS!" Mom said loudly as she began five minute session of tickling the daylights out of me.

"Nah..huh..Mommy...No monsters will come and get me...Not when I have my dream prince watching me!" I replied trying to talk through the laughing.

"Prince charming? Like the one from Cinderella?" Mom asked stopped and re tucking me into bed.

I shook my head. "Oh no...Not like him at all...He's tall..long dark hair..Brown eyes. And has a tooth earring!" I smiled happily. It was true..I saw this man in my dreams as a child.

"Long hair and a tooth earring? H'm..Not sure if a prince like that would get a shot at my little girl." Dad chimed in from the doorway watching us.

"Oh? Some didn't think you would get a chance at me either Thomas Rowe. And anyway. It's just a dream Sandra. Now. To sleep" Mom insisted kissing my forehead

I loved my parents so much back then. They were my world. Mom left home young to be with my Dad. He refused to marry her though until she completed her education. So she took g.e.d classes then became a librarian while Dad was a mechanic. People would say I was the spitting image of my parents. Moms dirty blonde colored hair and smile. Dads fair skin. Brown eyes and freckles. Along with his eye sight. Hence my glasses.

Both of them said good night to me and went back down stairs. Everything seemed to fine until the sound of the door bell rang. Blinking a few times. I was curious. Guests this late? Must be Grandma. Shrugging I was almost half way back to sleep when the smashing of furniture and screams from my parents started to fill the house. Quickly I got out of bed to see what was happening. Peering from on top the staircase. I saw...Blood..A pool of blood. So I started to creep slowly down the stairs only to find them dead. Mom. Dad. Dead. And then I turned towards the kitchen to see someone coming out.

"Who's..There? Why did you hurt my Mommy and Daddy?" I cried trembling.

Out of the shadows came a man. Slender. With a goatee and 5 o'clock shadow on his face. His eyes were orange. I kid not they looked orange. He chuckled coming closer to me. "Because...It was my job kid...And now...your tur -" He was interrupted by the flash of headlights. "Heh...We'll met again kid I'm sure." He ran past me quicker then I could blink causing me to stumble hitting my head on the wall next to me. I felt dazed as the owners of the cars came in one by one.

"Damn it Jared we missed him! The bloodsucker!" A woman who looked younger then my mom complained.

Jared Dawson a man who was in his early 30's back then. Tan skin. A shaved head. With a muscular build. He had a scar that went across his face. I couldn't help but sit there crying. Jared looked down at me sighing. "We take her with us Sarah."

Sara Wade. Slender athletic build. Short curly red hair and hazel eyes. Earrings pierced all down her left ear. She blinked a few times looking between Jared and me. "Is she really our responsibility?"

Jared went over to my mother's dead corpse shaking his head sadly. "She's mine. She's my niece. And now my ward. We take her. If that bloodsucker was a solider. He had to of been sent here for a reason. And with Sandra alive. Only time will tell when we find what that reason is."

"You're...my uncle?" I trembled standing up walking to him.

Jared nodded. "You're mother was my half sister. Half but sister none the less. We are blood Sandra. Family. I'm sorry we couldn't of met under better circumstances but I can promise you this. I will teach you how to kill people like that man who was in here. And I'll be here for you." Jared knelt down looking me in the eye. He had my moms serious look. And her eyes. Same eyes as Grandpa's.

Sara smiled then extended her hand to me. "Welcome to the organization kid."

…...

1990

My alarm off waking me from the dream I had every night for the last 13 years. Now here I am. Sandra Rowe. A vampire huntress. Sighing I looked over at my alarm. 4:30 a.m. I hated these morning drills but Uncle Jared insists we keep alert. I reached over for my glasses and ponytail holder.

Slide on my dark blue jeans along with a white t shirt and green flannel shirt. I was not morning person. Never was. Stumbling into the kitchen in the house we stayed in San Francisco. I turned on the lights. My eyes blinking from the brightness. "Hm...Usually I'm the last person to make it in here." I whispered started the coffee pot and flicked on the radio to be greeted with the awesome melody of Skid Rows I remember you.

Absentmindedly I couldn't help but tap my hands on the kitchen counter. Taping along to the beat. Then flashes of him. A man I hadn't thought of since a child. My prince charming. I could almost feel him close to me. Tapping his finger tips up my arms. Tapping as I was to the beat. The small day dream was gone when I saw the other lights in the kitchen flip on and Sara walking in.

"Better keep it down before your Uncle comes in. You know how he feels about today's music." Sara smiled reaching for the coffee pot. "There's a possible assignment coming up. Jared thinks you're ready."

Nothing could of made my morning brighten up. "Really? I am! I've been training for 13 years. Please oh Please I hope he lets me go!"

Uncle Jared's chuckling greeted us as he turned the radio down. "I do think you're ready. This isn't a kill assignment though Sandra. This merely to confirm some rumors we've been getting about a coven in Santa Carla." He yawned scratching his now graying go tea. Uncle Jared was 45 now.

"Santa Carla? But isn't that where Edgar and Allen were?" I asked raising an eyebrow. The Frog Brothers. Edgar and Allen. I read their files when I was old enough to get access to them. Two brothers undercover supposedly in a comic book shop in Santa Carla.

"They've retired from the business. From what I've gathered. And in any case. We need to confirm this regardless. I am surprise though we haven't heard much more from the boys though." Uncle Jared grumbled opening the fridge to look for breakfast. "Anyway. This is to be a scouting mission. You and Sara. The less who go the less attention we attract. The rumors would explain though Santa Carla's reputation for being the Murder Capitol of the world. And their famous Missing Persons Board."

I nodded agreeing. It wasn't what I wanted. But it was a shot and a shot was all I need to prove I was ready to become apart of the clean up team. "I guess I'll go get ready then."

"Anxious are we?" Sara grinned pouring a bowl of cereal.

Stopping at the doorway I turned slowly. "Yes...I refuse to let another kid have their family taken away by another bloodsucker as I was..." I replied. Both Sara and Uncle Jared exchanged worried glances then nodded.

Dwayne POV

Blinking the echos of a song kept replaying over and over "The wind would whisper and I'd think of you..." What the hell? I opened my eyes to see Paul and Marko both opening their eyes looking at me.

"What the hell? Bro are you? Did you get into my stash before we went to sleep and it's causing you to pronounce your undying love for one of us?" Paul questioned landing from where we slept. "Sorry Dwayne but I have one love and one love only...And she's got red hair!"

"Although she didn't seem so lovey dove when she banned you from her bed last night." Marko smirked landing beside him. "All because you just had to eye some Spanish girl and say Spicy food sounds nice. And all I was doing was agreeing. Didn't think Gwen would of gotten mad either..."

Dropping next to them I smiled. "You're both idiots." I made me way out into the open area of our cave looking for the book was reading from the night before. The Eyes of the Dragon by Stephen King.

David and Marnie emerged from their room. Marnie smiled when David kissed her forehead. Then the image of a girl popped into my mind. She was cute. Long dirty blonde hair up in a ponytail. Glasses. A bright smile that hide the sadness I could see in her eyes...

"Dwayne...Are you alright?" Marnie asked walking over to me. Always the concerned sister. It had been three years now since Marnie became one of us. Along with Gwen and Paige. My other two sisters. Marko and Paul's mates. I nodded up at her smiling. "Yeah. Probably just need to feed." I smiled thanking her for her concern.

"Who was that girl?" Gwen's quiet voice popped up as they came from their room. Paige just now awake and already shooting death glares at Paul. Her bark was always worse then their bite though. Hell. I almost forgot the connection we all had.

Shrugging I looked over at Gwen. "Don't know. Been seeing her face lately though. Probably just some familiar face from the Boardwalk." I replied getting up.

David and Marnie exchanged glances. "Dwayne do you think …...Maybe she could be..."

My mate?... I had given up the hope almost of finding my own mate like my brothers did. Vampires have soul mates. When we come across each other we feel this connection of the mind. Hearing each others thoughts and feelings. It couldn't be her though. This girl...

"She seemed sad." Paige came up along side Paul looking less mad. Sisters...

"Look Ladies...Even if she is. She obviously isn't in Santa Carla. And until we come across her there's nothing Dwayne can do." David was good at defusing attention I didn't care for. "Now...Shall we go find our...breakfast?"

Paul obviously was about to make a smart ass comment. Hence why Paige slapped him upside the head. "You do not want to mess with me until we've fed...Sugar.." She hissed smiling.

"Fine fine...I'll wait until later to mess with you in other ways." Paul smirked pulling her close.

"Alright...You're both going to make me barf before I've even fed!" I snapped causing all of them to look at me.

"Dwayne? About to flip? Calm cool Dwayne?" Marko stared at me in disbelief. "My word...The world is about to end and no one said anything did they?" Gwen frowned and swatted him for me.

"Don't tease our brother. He's got a lot on his mind." Gwen scolded him. He only gave her one of his famous Cheshire smiles and she giggled pulling him along

One by one we left the cave. I stopped for a second getting another image of her. Could she really be? I was happy. Happy and concerned. Why concerned? I wouldn't know a thing until I see this girl for myself.

...

A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait for this Story. People have kept asking me for it and I apologize for the wait. I hope I don't disappoint you on the telling of this story involving our beloved Dwayne. Please reviews a re most welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Sandra PoV

"We're not gonna take it anymore..." Sara and I sung along with Twisted Sister blaring in the truck. We were no less then 4 miles from Santa Carla and it was only 2pm in the afternoon.

"Oh kid...You make me feel so young again sometimes." Sara grinned pulling into a gas station.

"Technically you are still young though...Only what in your thirties?" I replied while cleaning my glasses off. "I still can't believe Uncle Jared agreed to let me go."

"Ah you'll do fine. You have a good head on your shoulders Sandra. Besides.." Sara popped a piece of gum in her mouth blowing a bubble before continuing. "We're only scouting."

"Yeah but what if we're spotted by a bloodsucker?" I wondered out loud getting out with her. Sara gestured for me to come to the back of the truck pulling a large suite case close to us. Quickly after glancing around Sara opened it revealing several wooden stakes. Two mason jar's of what looked to be water. A crucifix. And two small hand guns. I had to blink a few times at the guns.

"I thought bullets couldn't kill vampi -" Sara cut me off by pressing my hand on one of the guns. It was plastic.

"Yes indeed bullets can't. But a small handgun full of holy water is always good to have on you. If anything it would give you a few moments to escape. Holy water is in the jars. I want you to carry one when we go looking about." Sara looked at me seriously. "Always better to be safe Sandra."

Nodding in agreement I went inside to pay for the gas and get a few drinks for the two of us. The cashier looked to be a greasy haired old guy. Untucked white t shirt and oil stained jeans. Gross... He smiled at when I stepped up.

"Um..These two pepsi's...And Twenty for the truck outside." I smiled trying to be polite.

"You and yer friend going into The Murder Capitol of the World eh?" he asked ringing up everything.

"Just a myth I'm sure. Probably just like every other town almost in the USA." I replied grabbing the soda's. He reached over grasping my wrist startling me a bit.

"I sure hope for you and your friend's sake. Hate to see your pretty faces on a the Missing Persons board." He smirked then let me go.

Creepy old git. I thought to myself moving at a fast pace back to the truck. Slamming the door I had to stop and breath for a second.

"Hey...You okay girly?" Sara asked popping her pepsi open.

I nodded. "Yeah...Just thirsty!" I smiled opening my own soda taking a nice cold drink. Sara shrugged and were off again on the highway getting closer. It's funny we had a few miles to go before reaching Santa Carla. And it was almost as if I could hear the music of a merry go round in my mind...And the sound of motorcycles...

Dwayne PoV

_"Hate to see your pretty faces on the Missing Persons Board.." _Staring out at the ocean on the pier I walked away from the guys for a few minutes. Trying to make sense of what I was hearing...Or seeing. I saw her again. She wore glasses. A blue jean vest with a white t-shirt underneath. Long dark blue jeans as well a pair of regular brown boots on her feet. She seemed to be getting closer

"Sandra...your name's Sandra..." I whispered not thinking anyone was close enough to here. The sound of David's famous chuckle graced the quietness around me. "Where's frick and frak?"

"They're off feeding with their women?" David replied pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up. "Marnie's off visiting with Max and Lucy at the store. So...Sandra?" He offered me a cigarette even though he knew I wouldn't take it.

Shaking my head no I shrugged and folded my arms turning around leaning against the dock. "I think it's her...She's the one..Something seems off though. And I don't mean off like when Gwen and Paige were dealing with their dickhead step father. I'm taking something more …."

"I sense it too." David inhaled his cigarette then blew out a puff of smoke. "We can't really do anything though until this Sandra is closer for you to actually see and feel what she's thinking. Good or bad...If you do meet her Dwayne. I think we should keep our little secret from her until we know she can be trusted."

"And if she can't?" I asked feeling a pit starting to form in my stomach filling with dread. It would be like a stake through me if this girl was going to be a danger to my brothers and sisters. But I would also feel that way if I never got to know her...Finally experience the happiness David..Paul..and Marko experience every single night.

"We'll burn that bridge when we get to it. Everyone agrees though. No rushing into things." David answered "Now you can have two options my friend. A. You can come back with me and we can just try to relax. Or B..You can stay here and sulk about what could be nothing. Please keep in mind if you choose option B the girls will be the ones coming to look for you next." David smirked.

He was right. Gwen, Marnie, and Paige. My sister's who took it upon themselves to be there when they could as a sister would until my mate showed up. Marnie and Gwen would be sweet about it..Paige? She'd more than likely try to twist my arm...literally and march me back to the board walk.

We went back walking past the same evening crowd as we see every night. I stopped looking at the Missing Persons Board. Some were run a ways. But the other have were well...Dinner for us. I would rather walk out into the sunlight and welcome my fate instead of seeing those soft brown eyes looking back at me from a piece of paper.

Marnie smiled at me leaning against David's motorcycle. "I talked to Mom and Max about...Her.." I had to stop and raise and eyebrow. "And?" I really try not to pay attention to everyone's conversation through our mental bond.

"I agree with them. Until we know if...Sandra is ok...We shouldn't show her where we live. The cave I mean. Instead we'll use my Grandpa's old house." Marnie replied looking from me to David.

"Ahh..Yeah...We get to hang out at the pot house!" Paul cheered as he and Paige walked up to the three of us. Marnie's Grandpa grew a plant outside the kitchen window of the Emerson house. He was a crazy old man but he was very spirited. You could tell where Marnie gets hers from.

"Yes we'll be hanging out at the pot house...But don't think expect us to make you snacks when you get the munchies.." Paige smirked tugging on Paul's hair who fiend to be offended by the gesture.

"Fine...We'll make our own snacks...Party brownies!" Marko laughed. Gwen facepalmed herself looking at him.

The roar of our engines blended in with the noise of the crowd on the board walk. Everyone decided on heading over to the Emerson house to tell Sam of the situation. Our little non fanged brother as you could call him. Sam would be about 19 now. He's grown a bit more calmer about having a bunch of vampires for family. He's still been undecided though on whether or not he'll join our little family as one though.

The guys were laughing and carrying on with their ladies behind their bikes. Paul was doing swirls on the road he didn't notice the on coming truck in the opposite side of the road on which he was horsing around on.

"PAUL! STOP" Paige shrieked as they were mere inches from colliding with the truck. He stopped over on the edge of the road as the people in the truck slammed on their breaks and stopped as well.

Idiot...I thought to myself. David and Marko were already ahead of us but both were heading back. I parked my own bike across from them and headed over waiting for the traffic to stop. Paige already looked like she was ready to turn into a vampire harpy and beat the crap out of him.

"Of all the idiotic things...You dumb blonde!" I snapped walking towards him. Paul frowned a bit but then smirked.

"We'll...I got a rush tonight that didn't involve being under the influence of anything at least..."Paul joked. Paige growled and smacked him across the head.

Sighing I walked over towards the truck. Two ladies walked out.

"Of all the stupid fucking people!" One shrieked. She looked to be in her thirties. "Your friend nearly got me and mine killed you stupid jackass"

"Sara...Be fair this one wasn't the one who..." The other girl said it was then I noticed her. She noticed me

_"You...Impossible...You were or are just a dream of mine!" _ I could hear her thoughts plain as day. There she stood before me finally. And now I understood this overwhelming sensation the others felt. Like someone tugging at your soul to stitch the tears that had been torn into it. Her...Sandra...

"I...Have...We met before?" She asked me looking as in disbelief as I was.

"Um..No..We've never met before. I'm sorry for my friend. He's a dumb ass. Are you both alright?" I asked trying to keep my own thoughts in control so she doesn't notice anything unusual. I could see her's a plain as day. A hunter..She came from a family of hunters. I saw her thoughts jumbling all around. Her parents death marking her hatred of our kind. What a fucking fantastic mess this is going to be...

"We're not injured and there's no a damage to my truck but...He need to get a fucking brain...Someone could of died." Her friend Sara was her name snapped. She then tugged on Sandra's shirt pulling her along.

Those soft brown eyes held mine for a few seconds longer. She smiled faintly adjusting her glasses. She looked cute with them on. Then walked off.

_"I didn't think he'd actually be real..."_ Sandra thought to herself getting into the truck.

Paul and Paige walked up beside me. "What are we going to do? She's a hunter man...Not like the frog brothers at all...We all saw her thoughts. Her uncle is a ruthless hunter!" Paul spoke.

Paige sighed patting my shoulder. "How did you keep her from seeing her thoughts?"

"Simple...Think of one thing and drown everything else out. All she saw was the boardwalk in my mind." I answered. "As for her being a hunter...I...Let's get to the house. And try not to nearly kill anyone else!"

"Hey it as only nearly..." Paul protested sounding proud.


End file.
